


Batman vs. Gorilla

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Derek, Kid!Stiles, Kindergarten, M/M, Pre-Slash, everyone's a kid!, except Morrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few moments with kid!Stiles and kid!Derek (and other kids) in kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman vs. Gorilla

For his fifth birthday Stiles Stilinski’s mom and dad gave him the best gift ever, a Batman action figure. Its arms moved, its legs moved, its knees bent and so did its elbows. (Stiles made it look like Batman was _punching!_ )

Stiles had just finished talking about it for show-and-tell (well, Miz Morrell had _stopped_ his talking about it by thanking him for his show-and-tell and saying he could take his seat again—which he did, between Scott and, _ugh_ , Derek, who was scowling, as per usual—even though Stiles could’ve kept talking about it, really, Miz Morrell.)

Scott was grinning, like always, but Derek ( _ugh_!) asked, "So, what’s so great about Batman?"

"I just _said!"_ Stiles answered, too loud, because then Miz Morrell scolded, " _Boys_ , no talking. Be polite and listen," because now Marissa Correa was showing-and-telling this dream-catcher thingie her _tia_ had made for her.

"He can’t even _fly_ ," Derek whispered, leaning in close to Stiles’s ear so Miz Morrell couldn’t hear.

But Miz Morrell _looked_ at them both and so Stiles knew he couldn’t say anything back, but, boy, was he going to when he could.

That came right after show-and-tell, when Lydia (teacher’s pet!) was helping Miz Morrell pass out the paper and the crayon boxes so everyone could draw what they’d liked from show-and-tell or just draw whatever they wanted to.

"Batman doesn’t _need_ to fly, Derek," Stiles retorted. "He’s got the Batmobile. _And_ he fights with his _smarts_!" That’s what Stiles’s dad had said, "smarts," and "smarts" meant Batman was extra smart and that’s why there was more than one "smart."

"He can _really_ fight too," Stiles was adamant.

"Can I hold it?" Derek asked.

_Whoa_ now. Stiles hadn’t let just anybody touch his Batman action figure except Scott, so far. Stiles just got it on Saturday at his birthday party and he kind of hadn’t put it down or let it go since then. He’d even slept with his Batman action figure and he was very glad there was show-and-tell on Mondays because now he’d got to take it to school too, which he’d done.

But, let Derek hold it?

Stiles never knew whether Derek was going to be nice to him or mean. Well, fake-mean, not _mean_ -mean. Not mean like Matt mean or like Jackson mean, though Matt was way meaner than Jackson. Matt one time took the ball Stiles and Scott were playing with and Derek chased Matt across the playground to get it back so he could give it back to Stiles. Derek chased Jackson once too, but Jackson giggled the whole time and Derek laughed while he chased Jackson so probably they weren’t really mad at each other but Jackson hadn’t picked on Stiles since then.

Fake-mean like Derek was being then, saying things about Batman like Batman couldn’t fly when Batman didn’t _need_ to fly, like Derek just wanted Stiles to argue with him—which of course Stiles was going to argue with Derek because Batman was _the best_.

So Stiles let Derek hold his Batman action figure. (He would _never_ let Matt hold it, no way, probably not Jackson either. Definitely not Jackson either.)

Derek actually said, "Thanks, Stiles."

Then Derek moved Batman’s arms up and down and bent the elbows, and Stiles got nervous, a little bit, because Derek was really strong and might accidentally break the arms off and—Stiles couldn’t think about the rest.

"Could Batman punch a gorilla?" Derek asked.

If Stiles weren’t watching Derek’s every move he’d have answered Derek’s _ridiculous_ question with _Of course Batman could punch a gorilla_. Stiles had never really thought about Batman punching a gorilla before. Gorillas weren’t really bad guys messing up things in Gotham City.

But " _Yes!_ " Stiles insisted. That was all he said though, because Derek handed back Batman to Stiles and Stiles was too relieved to argue anymore.

Instead he put Batman’s arms and elbows back the perfect way he wanted them and he stood it in front of himself because Stiles was going to draw Batman.

"The gorilla would win, I bet," Derek said, but pulled his paper close and grabbed the black crayon and started drawing right away.

Derek. _Ugh_. Stiles really didn’t understand Derek sometimes.

Did Derek want to _marry_ a gorilla or something? What did gorillas do but live in the jungle and eat bananas.

Drawing Batman was probably too hard to make look exactly like he was supposed to so Stiles decided he would just draw the Bat symbol instead.

Luckily there was another black crayon but Stiles suddenly couldn’t look at anything except the way Derek was drawing a _huge_ thing on his paper.

"Is that a gorilla?" Stiles wanted to know.

"No. I don’t know how to draw a gorilla. It’s a wolf," Derek told Stiles.

It was just a wolf _head_ , with its jaws wide open and its mouth full of sharp teeth.

When Derek colored the wolf’s eyes, he used the red crayon.

It looked very cool, Stiles had to admit, a big black wolf head with sharp teeth and red eyes.

Still, he _had_ to say, "A gorilla is just a big monkey."

"A gorilla is not a monkey," Lydia butted in, out of nowhere. She’d finished handing out the paper and helping Miz Morrell and then she’d sat at Stiles’s table, probably because Allison _her girlfriend_ was sitting there after show-and-tell. Lydia kept talking too, though nobody asked her to. "A gorilla is an _ape_ ," Lydia said, the same way she said things to Miz Morrell.

Lydia thought she knew _everything_. (Maybe she did.)

Derek looked right at Stiles and rolled his eyes, because of what Lydia said.

That right there, Stiles thought, Derek doing that with his eyes while looking right at Stiles like they were bros like he just did, even though he just said gorillas were better than Batman.

Stiles and Scott were bros. Scott would never argue with Stiles about Batman or even _think_ gorillas were better.

But maybe Stiles and Derek _were_ bros, too.

And that’s why Stiles didn’t understand Derek.

Maybe he never would. (Maybe he would.)

　

(He would.)


End file.
